


I'll Make You Fall

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can see why the moon fell for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smoking_panda at my music meme. This is what happens when you get a prompt to do the Hetalia thing and anthropomorphically personify Hyrule and Termina.
> 
>  
> 
> If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger,  
> You know in the end, I'll always be there.  
> But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger,  
> Take a look all around, and I'll be there.
> 
> I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
> I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
> But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
> I promise you, I promise you I will.

When Termina first meets Hyrule, she isn't entirely surprised by how much he looks like _him_. Hyrule's hair is shoulder length, a shade of blond so golden that it looks to be spun from the sun itself. His eyes are like the sky, and she is not surprised. He looks like her savior, like his savior, the little boy turned man who had saved them both.  
  
The way he speaks irritates her. He talks in riddles and smiles like he's mocking her. That's what she gets for associating with someone with a _monarchy_ , she supposes.  
  
She glares at him, because he knows nothing of her and even less of her culture. The nerve of him, to already be placing himself on a pedestal above her. It's vile. They have lunch at a pleasant little bistro in Clock Town, and she can already tell that he's looking about him, comparing their similarities and their differences. He brushes golden hair out of his eyes and smiles at her, bright and so much like Link's that her breath catches in her throat.  
  
"I can see why the moon fell for you," he purrs, his voice like silken velvet and she curses him for being so charming. She blushes despite herself and _despises_ herself for it. 


End file.
